To Love A Blood Sucker
by crazykiwi
Summary: Yugi meets a boy that's a vampire. *yawn* R for later chapters. I suck at summaries. ^__^


Ck: My first vampy fic!!!  
  
Yck: yep, her first vampire fic.  
  
Ck: please enjoy!!! Now on with the fic!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Yugi walked briskly down the road. He had just spent the evening with Jou at the arcade. It was 10:30 right now and if it weren't for the street lamps, he wouldn't be able to see. Yugi made a turn here and there until he was about 5 blocks away.  
  
He walked by a deserted ally only to here the sound of boots on the concrete come from inside it. He walked even faster but for some reason, the faster he walked, the louder the sound was. He was soon going at a low jog down the road.  
  
'Shit, what's that person following me for?' Yugi thought to himself as he went even faster. He had only 3 more blocks to go. All of a sudden the sound stopped. Yugi stopped on the sidewalk to make sure it was gone, but then he heard what sounded like something going through the air. {A/N like the swooshing sound of a bullet.} He looked around frantically but saw nothing. He ran, running as fast as his legs would carry him but still the same swooshing sound could be heard.  
  
Yugi rounded a corner and as soon as he did the sound stopped and was exchanged with the sounds of boots, now in front of him. He stood there, waiting to see who was making all that noise. He yelped as he heard a muffled scream and every now and then a muffled 'please' or 'help'. He walked slowly to the noise but stopped dead in his tracks to see a person standing there with another person's head behind theirs. He squinted his eyes and was only able to see the horrified, pale face of one person and the spiked hair just like his own on the other person. The most horrifying thing that he saw was the person had his teeth jammed into the other persons neck.  
  
'Shit, that's a ....... vampire' Yugi thought, terrified. He slowly crept away, hoping to not be seen. When he thought he was not seen the boy behind the man dropped him, the man crumpling to the ground. Yugi looked at the shadowed face of the boy and gave a startled yelp as two crimson eyes darted open and stared at him with a very intense gaze.  
  
Yugi was mesmerized by the gaze that he barely noted the stranger coming closer to him. Soon he did get a full view of the stranger as a street lamp flickered to life. The boy had the same hair, crimson eyes, a mature aura surrounding him, he wore all leather, and was just radiating one word. Sex.  
  
Yugi just stood, stunned. 'How could he look like me? Who is he? Why aint I runnin?!?!' Yugi thought. Soon the other boy was just in front of him. Yugi had to slightly look up at the other boy even though he wasn't that tall.  
  
"Hello, who might you be?" he asked in a deep, rich voice.  
  
"Um, I-I'm Yugi." Yugi stammered.  
  
"And what are you doing out so late at night? Shouldn't you be in bed.?" He asked in mock concern.  
  
"I, um, was at the arcade." Yugi answered. 'Why am I answering his questions?!?!' he thought.  
  
The other boy came even closer and put one arm around Yugi's waist. The boy started guiding Yugi through the streets. "You know, it is dangerous to be out so late. Do you need a walk home?" he asked.  
  
Yugi only nodded. "I, um, live in the Turtle Game shop." He said. 'Why am I letting this......vampire, take me home?!?!' he thought yet again.  
  
They eventually made it to the game shop and right before Yugi went in they started a little conversation. "Yugi, what's your last name?" the boy asked.  
  
"Um, it's Motou. What's your name?" Yugi asked, the curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"My name is Yami. Don't walk the streets at night." Yami said in a calm voice even though he was panicking in his mind. 'This boy cannot be a relative of the most feared hunter in the world, could he?' Yami thought.  
  
"See ya later Yugi!!" Yami said while walking down the road in search of another feed.  
  
"How am I gonna tell grandpa?" Yugi asked himself as he walked inside.  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ck: hello! Plzzz review!!!! r/r Plzzz  
  
yck: bye, NO FLAMES!!! I HATE THOSE!!!  
  
Ck: See ya!!! 


End file.
